


Kind Heart

by BlueManta



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Comic (No Dialogue), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueManta/pseuds/BlueManta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working late into the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kind Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [omens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omens/gifts).




End file.
